You're everything I imagined and more
by organic haircoat
Summary: It' set as if Yuuri and Wolfram were in earth. Yuuri is cool about their relationship too, it's just a bit of a drabble that I pulled together. So please Read and review Updated!
1. Chapter 1

You're everything I imagined and more Chapter One:

Yuuri was walking through a small cramped building. It was dark and it made him feel depressed. He was looking for his boyfriend Wolfram.

He'd promised to him to pick him up sometime around ten, but it was eleven o'clock now. So he was incredibly late. He could just imagine how Wolfram would cross his arms and look up (in what direction he thought Yuuri was standing) and complain loudly about how much of a wimp he was for turning up late.

That wouldn't be so bad. He loved Wolfram, he loved him very much and spending any time with him (even if it was being yelled at by him) was one of his most favourite things. He treasured every moment he could spend with the precious blond. His work often kept him away for days, sometimes even weeks. Then he would return to Wolfram glad that he couldn't see the dark bags under his eyes and the pale sallow skin.

Wolfram muttered to himself "Stupid wimp, he's always late." It was mostly just to help convince himself of the fact that, Yuuri had promised to come and eventually he would turn up. Yuuri was often late, but stuck in his world of darkness, Wolfram could never be sure that he wasn't being strung along on a joke. He had many scenes built up in his head using descriptions from audio books. Ones where Yuuri would pick him up in his arms and sensually kiss his lips gently and lightly. Scenes where Yuri would tell Wolfram, that he was the most treasured thing in his life.

Yuuri finally arrived at Wolframs small office, where he answered phones on a speaker device and talked to families who had children with blindness like him.

He heard parents say horrible things about their children, mainly from the stress of looking after them twenty four seven and knowing that, that was what would be happening for the rest of their lives.

He wanted to be able to see the parents and see the children. He was sick of only hearing a voice that was broken and raspy from tears. That was part of the reason why he loved Yuuri so much, no matter how tired he was. His voice was always like soft velvet, or the music he used to listen too when he first lost his sight.

It had been a soft classical music and it had always succeeded in calming him down. He'd had violent fits of rage against everyone around him, they'd always been scary.

Wolfram had lost most of his friends when he had become blind. But then along came Yuuri and he found himself swept of his own feet again. Once or twice he'd even let himself indulge in childish fits of laughter, the sweet peals of his own voice shocking even Wolfram himself.

Yuuri walked into the office making his footsteps deliberately loud. Wolfram started a little but relaxed as Yuuri made small hushing noises. Wolfram used the desk to help him stand up and held an arm out to feel for Yuuri.

In turn Yuuri wrapped his hand around Wolfram's waist and then bent down to kiss his pale pink lips softly. Sometimes Yuuri wondered if Wolfram knew how truly beautiful he was. His blonde hair framed his face like a beautiful angel and his pale skin was innocent of the sun's browning touch.

Yuuri sighed happily glad to be back with his beautiful boyfriend and started to lead him out of the office.

Yuuri was ignoring his mutterings about him being a wimp for being late, he knew that Wolfram had just been self conscious about whether he had been coming or not.

Yuuri murmured softly to him when he was about to trip over things, his breath tickling Wolframs ear hotly.

__

Yuuri had been going out with Wolfram for only a few months when he made the suggestion that he should give him back his sight. Wolfram had been so surprised that Yuuri could do that, he'd jumped at the chance.

The more he thought about it the more he wondered if he could do it. Yuuri thought about if he could let Wolfram give up his belief that there really was a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, or that fairies were in the back of garden.

What if those beautiful shining eyes were replaced with a hatred for him because of the way that he looked? Or a belief that Wolfram always had about the way that the world was that Yuuri ruined by giving him back full use of his eyes. Yuuri sighed and led Wolfram into the car telling himself not to be such a baby.

Trying not to let Wolfram realize how he was feeling and bring down the mood of the ecstatic blond next to him Yuuri faked a light happy voice.

He got in to the driver's seat already dreading the drive to the hospital. Even though he treasured time with his Wolfram, this could possibly be the last time he would ever be with Wolfram again. Because once he arrived Wolfram would go straight into surgery and then there was no going back, their relationship could either stay steady or crash and burn.

__

The greyish concrete of the hospital loomed into view like a haunted house in a horror movie. Yuuri forced himself not to swear, exercising all the restraint he had not to turn around and drive Wolfram straight back.

Yuuri drove into the parking lot and helped Wolfram out. There were two happy nurses reaching out hands to Wolfram and talking in their bubbly voices ushering Yuuri off to go and get ready for the surgery. Yuuri stole one last kiss from Wolfram lingering on the baby soft skin for a moment longer than necessary. Turning around hot tears threatened to break through the safe guard of his eye lids. Who knew helping out his precious boyfriend could stir such emotions in him?

__

Yuuri watched Wolfram go in. His breathing was as delicate as an angels and his blonde hair was fanned out around him like a halo around his head. His skin was pale and Yuuri restrained himself from bending over to kiss his sweet skin one more time.

He followed the bed in tying his mask over his face with increasing worry.

During surgery Yuuri hesitated. 'what if he doesn't love me, what will I do then? I love him so much but what if I'm not what he's expecting? Should I just pretend that the surgery didn't work?" Yuuri's assistant tapped him on the shoulder with a glove. "You alright sir?"

Yuuri nodded but he took his gloves off. "Give me a minute." He walked quickly out of the surgery room.

When he reached his office he leaned back against the chair. There was a light knock on the door and he groaned inwardly. "Come in"

Murata who'd been best friends with Yuuri since he had first come to the hospital came in. He took one look at Yuuri and sat down uninvited "tell me, what's up?"

Yuuri rubbed the sweat off his clammy palms "it's my fiancée. He's blind, so he's never seen me, what if..." Yuuri trailed off embarrassed it wasn't something he was comfortable talking about.

Murata laughed, "if that is all he cares about when he looks at you for the first time, then be grateful that he dropped you. Those kinds of guys are always going to find something to whine about. But Yuuri, I came in here to tell you that I need that space in thirty minutes, you need at least twenty, and he's going to be very disappointed if he wakes up without what you promised; wimp."

Yuuri scowled but bit his bottom lip. He stood up and ran out the door. He didn't even bother to explain what he was going to do. Yuuri flung his surgical mask on aware that he couldn't let his Wolfram wake up without doing what he'd promised him, and he had limited time. Quickly, he set to work on fixing the damaged eye cells.

"Wolf...Wolf-chan can you open your eyes." It was Yuuri's voice and Wolfram recognized it even in his clouded haze from the sleeping drug.

"mm Yuuri?...stop screaming in my ear wimp" For the first time when Wolfram opened his eyes a white dot burnt into his eyes. He threw a hand over them "Argh! My eyes! What's going on?"

Yuuri laughed "It's okay, it's just a light...you can open them again" Yuuri pulled him into a sitting position so that he wouldn't burn his eyes on the light.

Cautiously and pouting because the wimp laughed at him he opened his eyes again. He gasped, and reached a hand out to touch Yuuri's cheek. "This is what you look like!" Wolfram couldn't stop himself saying it. Even thought he tried to keep a strong face and not be too wimpy, Yuuri he was smiling at him with this big goofy grin, and he couldn't resist telling him "You're everything I imagined and more Yuuri."


	2. The Velvet Box

If you haven't guessed already I don't own Kyo Kara Maou. I don't even own the spelling of it. Not even the '.' At the end. That probably makes me a bit of a thief writing this…but they are going to be VERY OOC so I guess that I'm not that bad.

Yuri blinked, "I love you too wolfram. You're everything I ever wanted. You're the most beautiful angel I have ever seen."

Yuri was secretly glad that it was a private ward, because the small bulge in his pocket was burning his thigh in eagerness to be pulled out.

Wolfram looked up at Yuuri with his big blue eyes. Before his eyes would have slid all over the place, trying to find the source of the sound.

But today they were fixed on Yuri. His pink lips in a stubborn smile, Yuri leant down and pressed his lips to Wolframs.

Yuri pulled him closer "Close your eyes Wolf. Even if you can see it's rude to stare." Wolfram giggled excitedly and obediently closed his eyes.

They started to kiss.

As they deepened the kiss Wolfram's hands started to explore Yuri's back. His hands ghosted over Yuuri's jeans.

His fingers ran over a bump. Wolfram slid his fingers into the pocket with the mystery bump.

Yuri reached out a hand to stop him. Instantly Wolfram felt his lover's heart rate increase. It was thumping faster and faster.

Yuri broke off the kiss trying to stop what Wolf was doing, "No wolf-chan, don't I-" Wolfram's slender fingers pulled out the velvet box.

"Yuri, what is this?" Yuri plucked the box from Wolfram's palm, a worried frown on his face.

"Well Wolfram, I guess it's a kind of…well I thought that maybe today I'd…but clearly it's just too soon. You know how I am about these things. Always rushing people; push, push, push you know me, unhelpful me. I'm too over the top, too wimpy."

Wolfram pressed a finger to Yuri's lips. It stopped Yuuri's rambling.

"Hush wimp, you're babbling. What on earth is in that box!" Wolfram was excited. He loved presents especially surprise ones that he could see.

Yuri was tinged with pink. "Well Wolf-chan, I suppose I was." He laughed nervously.

"You need to rest. Please don't strain your eyes too much."

Wolfram stubbornly refused to let go of Yuri's hand. "No! No, I won't. I want to know, what is it that you're hiding from me? Why can't I know what it is?"

Yuri gently pushed his boyfriend back in to his bed and lay down next to him. Brushing out his golden locks and spreading it out on the pillow. "Because I just don't know what you would say. I don't want to ruin what we have."

Wolfram turned and looked at the black eyed man. "What do we have Yuri?"

Yuri blushed "Wolf-Chan, you know that I love you right?"

Wolfram pulled himself closer to Yuri pressing against his boyfriend for warmth. He smiled at the feeling of the strong muscles rubbing against his baby soft flesh. He leaned into Yuri so that his long girly lashes could brush like wings against his cheek. "I love you too wimp, but that didn't answer my question and you know it."

Yuri laughed softly and pressed a soft kiss on the blonde's head. "To me we have something special and unique and I don't want to let that go." He wrapped his arms around Wolfram glad that the hospital door would was shut so he wouldn't be interrupted by patient calls. The green scrubs that he was wearing over the top of his jeans and t-shirt were pushed up and Wolfram pulled down his shirt and kissed Yuri's collar bone.

"I can't believe that I can see you, all the time we've been dating I've just wanted to see what your blush really looks like and the way the wind plays with your hair. I never want to leave you. I want to be with you forever. So why can't you trust me?"

Yuri took a deep breath. "Only if you promise that if it's too much you won't leave me and give me a second chance." His skin was warming up from the body heat, but mainly from the embarrassment of Wolfram trying to find out his big secret.

Wolfram nodded and ran his hands under Yuri's shirt; wrapping his arms around the warm skin. "I promise now tell me!"

Yuri pulled himself away from Wolfram and got off the bed. He went down on one knee; Wolfram's jaw dropped and he went pale, ghost white. His hands flew to his mouth "Oh god, Yuri-are you going to!"

Yuri looked up at his boyfriend, love in filling his eyes. "Yes, Wolfram Von Biefeldt, will you marry me?" He opened the box which held a gold ring with two sapphires on each end of a red diamond.

"Yes, oh, yes, yes, yes!" Wolfram jumped down, so that he was eyelevel with Yuri. They both were locked in a deep embrace so that they didn't hear the claps and cheers from the doctors and nurses that had been watching on the camera feed.

Marata smirked in a corner after seeing the pair finally getting engaged.


	3. The Party

Conrad held his little god son under his arm. "Come on, away from my brother!" Wolfram glared at Conrad "You're not my brother." But Conrad, as usual, just ignored the blonde.

Shori started the car up, and Murata was holding onto the carton of beer that they had brought, for Yuuri's bachelor party.

They were heading out to the old oval to play a game of baseball, with a few of Yuuri's old school friends who could all get a little 'rowdy'. Yuuri smirked remembering the trouble he'd gotten in to at school because of them.

Wolfram reluctantly let go of Yuuri's hand. "You be careful with my husband!" His blonde hair was all messed up and for the millionth time since Yuuri gave Wolfram back his sight he pulled Yuuri closer in a simple show of love.

Wolfram's eyes were flashing dangerously; something that had only happened since the operation and Conrad or Yuuri weren't going to take that for granted. They smiled happily and Yuuri kissed Wolfram hard on the lips to stop his protests "I'll be back by morning."

Murata yelled out of the window "You wish!" Yuuri scowled at him and dashed at the door pretending to fight with his best friend. Wolfram sighed and let Gunter pull him away for his own party.

Yuuri jumped into the car and Conrad slipped in to front passenger's seat.

Meanwhile a stubborn grin was on Wolfram's face as he looked over all the equipment they would need for Gunter's plan.

"Are you sure we're going to need all of this stuff?" Cheri-Sama's voice was high pitched and Wolfram cringed at the sound of it. Having his mother tag along hadn't been part of the plan but she had all but attached herself to Wolfram since the proposal. Even going as far as to drag Yuuri out to go and buy his tux.

Gwendal nodded slowly a scowl on his face. Conrad and Wolfram's friend grinned, "Yup! Trust me Cheri-sama we're going to need it all if we don't want Conrad on us in an instant. He's pretty quick on things like that."

Wolfram didn't want to hear any more; Yozak and Conrad had been engaged for years and still very…excited about each other. They'd been known to do some crazy things trying to outdo each other in their bid to win their long standing contest about who bottomed each night. "Thanks, Yozak…let's get going shall we?"

Cheri-Sama squealed and clapped her hands happily in anticipation. "Yes! Let's go! Kyaa this is so exciting wolfy-chan!" Wolfram grumbled but let himself be pulled up onto Yozak's motorbike.

Cheri-sama piled into Gwendal's car, still chattering excitedly about her gorgeously handsome sons and how she couldn't of found handsomer fathers…although really Conrad's was the most handsome. Gwendal clamped a stern hand over her mouth before he or Wolfram got to angry.

Wolfram didn't hear the last comment because of the loud motorbike engine. He let the air get under his helmet and ruffle up his blond hair. Yuuri always said that he liked it messy anyway.

Conrad took a sip of beer smirking at Shori who was about to pitch. He got in a position to catch the ball when it came off Murata's bat.

Shori looked back at Conrad and pulled a face, even in the dark of the oval when they weren't stressed at all there was a little bit of rivalry between the two.

Conrad smirked and jumped up on Shori pulling him to the ground. Conrad was a little drunk, but so was Shori.

Shori pushed him off and pushed Conrad into the ground, Yuuri tried to break the two up. Murata dropped the bat but wasn't much help because as soon as he lifted his helmet to see what was going on better he was on his knees laughing his head off.

The two rival men were in an awkward position with Shori straddling Conrad, and Conrad in turn pulling Shori closer to him. Both of them paused, realising the awkward position that they had put themselves in.

Conrad tried to push Shori off him, his usual calm exterior ruined by the drink. Some of Yuuri's other friends were laughing one had an arm around Yuuri's shoulder who was laughing with a beer in his hand.

Yozak pulled up outside the oval a maniac grin plastered on his face. "Right then let's head in there and get the really party started!" Yozak marched through the wide gate picking up a beer bottle and giving a nod to the security guard. He winked back and Wolfram followed one hand on his hip refusing a drink and keeping a big pout on his face.

Cheri-Sama and Gunter arrived shortly afterwards. Cheri-sama floated in to Yuuri's bachelor party, pulling two 'handsome' boys under her arms. Gunter rolled his eyes and went to set up the fireworks.

Wolfram snatched Yuuri from his friends grip. "He's mine you brat!" Wolfram was holding Yuuri in a death grip that was almost unnatural from the blonde. Yuuri struggled to get out of his grip. But a cold feeling around his left wrist stopped him struggling. "Wolf-Chan! What!" Wolfram snapped the other shackle around his and stuck his tongue out at Yuuri's friend who looked very confused.

Gunter had been on his way to set up the fireworks when he spotted his younger half brother with Shori.

He smirked. Shori was still sitting on his brother and not moving. Gunter stood in the same position for a few moments then realising that Shori wasn't about to move he stormed forward and pulled him off Conrad. Shori stayed where he landed shaking his head in drunken confusion.

Gunter crouched down next to Conrad , he looked a little concerned. Conrad was angry his cheeks were flushed and his movements were jerky. Gunter rolled his eyes and ignored Conrad's flailing arms and pulled him up. The fireworks were still on his back and Conrad laughed hysterically and poked the fireworks on Gunter's back "What're thezee…wait why d'you pick mmmee up?" His talking was slurred and drunken.

Gunter tutted and started to pull his brother towards his car. It was pretty clear that he was in no situation to stay at this party. But Yozak gave him a death glare and pulled Conrad from his grip. "Go to the fireworks now." He paused dangerously between each word. Gunter walked off looking back to make sure that Yozak was taking his drunk brother home.

He wished that he hadn't looked back, Conrad and Yozak were locked in a kiss and Conrads hands were wandering all over Yozak. Gunter growled and marched back "Take him home!" Yozak broke the kiss panting "Why? He's fun like this." Gunter growled again and pulled Conrad over his shoulder like he would've done to Wolfram. "I'm taking him back you go and set up the fireworks. You're brother will be waiting for you sober at home."

Yozak pulled a face and called out "You've got more frown lines Gunter!" But he just picked up the pack the Gunter had slung on the ground before he picked up Conrad and walked to the platform where Yurri was trying to get away from Wolfram. Yozak pushed the two together and rolled his eyes at Cherri-Sama.

Yozak grouped about twenty fireworks together and tied them with some string. He struck a match then dropped it on the ground and yelled at everyone to get back.

About fifteen seconds later fireworks were shot into the sky and Wolfram succeeded in sitting on Yuuri's lap. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram murmuring in his ear that he was a little too feminine tonight.

Yozak rolled his eyes at the crowd who all had their faces turned up to the sky watching the little rockets shoot up to the sky and explode. Teasing the audience by seeming to fall back towards them but disappearing before it even got close.

A few men were still throwing around a baseball and Yozak left Cheri-sama behind. She was comfortable enough surrounded by Yuuri's friends.

Yozak hopped back on his motorbike heading to the house the he and Conrad shared. That guy wasn't getting him away from him tonight.

A/N: Sorry Killerprincess I apologise. I know it took me so long. But I promise the next one will be up faster!


	4. The wedding

Murata smirked "Yuuri, just let him do it. It's not like you would know whether you are wearing it right or not!" Murata was referring to the fact that his best friend was more comfortable in jeans and a baseball T-shirt than he was in an expensive tuxedo. But that was Wolfram, he'd wanted everything perfect and Yuuri had been more than happy to follow along with his fiancé's plans.

Everything was in a light blue. There were blue coloured flowers and blue tuxedos for Wolfram's boys while Yuuri's were dressed in black. Yuuri's brother Shori was also part of the wedding; but he and Conrad were both giving each other some space.

That morning Shori and Conrad had, had one of their staring contests over who would get to drive Yuuri to the actual place where the wedding would be held.

Shori had won because he had a real license unlike Conrad who just had a fake one. In return Conrad was helping Yuuri with his tie. Murata had kept out of it, knowing what the two overly protective men could be like. Although they would never admit that they cared.

The music started up and almost immediately Yuuri started to visibly blush.

Last night had been fun Cheri-Sama had made sure that the two split after the party and Wolfram had let himself be pulled into the back of Gunter's car and Yuuri himself had spent the night at the Murata's because Conrad had apparently been dragged home by Gunter and Yozak had refused to look at him until Gunter told him how amazing he looked next to Conrad.

Yuuri smirked at the thought and Conrad pulled him into a protective hug "good luck Yuu-chan." Yuuri ducked out of the hug, he was a grown man not a kid. "Thanks Conrad."

Shori laughed and ruffled Yuuri's hair skilfully avoiding Conrad's eye, the two remembered the incident from last night with alarming clarity. Yuuri's father bounced in, "Come on you lot! Time to go line up, I remember when I was doing this for the first time I was so excited!"

Shori wrapped a hand around his father's mouth and gave Yuuri a look that meant 'get out there unless you want to be late.' Yuuri patted his dad on the shoulder shaking his head a little at his dad's sheepish grin and stood in the middle of the aisle trying to pretend that everyone wasn't staring at him.

Wolfram stepped out with Gunter walking closely behind him. He was wearing a bright blue suit with gold buttons and a gold trim. He had a white tie that looked like it came from Victorian times. But most of all he looked like an angel. Yuuri's breath was caught in his throat and he couldn't tear his eyes away from his husband.

He was so beautiful, everyone stood and stared. Prettier than any other woman, he was Yuuri's. Yuuri held his hand out and Wolfram took it with sparkling eyes, Gunter moved to stand next to Conrad.

Conrad shot a cheeky grin at Yozak and Gunter smirked. Yozak huffed and crossed his arms on the other side. But no one from the audience noticed, they were both fixed on the almost glowing couple. Murata stood next to the priest and nudged him to start talking. But the priest was struck dumb by both of them.

They'd searched everywhere to find a priest that would marry to guys together, the one that Conrad and Yozak had, had moved to America and hadn't been able to fly in.

Murata hissed at Yuuri "just start saying before anyone notices!" Yuuri turns red and fumbles in his pocket for the bit of paper that he had written his vows on.

"Wolfram, the day I met you I thought you were an angel. Your hair is like gold, and your eyes are like sapphires. But it's not your looks that I love; it's the kind of person that you are. I never wanted to be separated from you, and no matter what I'm always yours. Even if you decide that I'm not good enough to be your husband, I would still follow you and worship you because I love you. Even if I was slow to realise it and sometimes I'm still slow to pick up on things. It's only because my mind is always filled with you, and I'll be with you whether you're sick, blind…or angry." The audience that knew about Wolfram's temper laughed and Wolfram turned a light pink. Yuuri put Wolfram's wedding ring on Wolfram.

Wolfram took a deep breath and read out the vows that he too wrote himself. "Yuuri, so often you pulled me out of my darkness. When I couldn't see anything but black, you were always there to tell me how fantastic things were. Then you gave me back my sight, and from then on all I've been able to see is you. When I first saw you Yuuri I told you that you were everything that I imagined and more but the truth is. I could never have dreamt up somebody like you. Just the sound of your voice brings a smile to my face, and no matter where we were or what had happened I would always choose to stay by your side." The crowd sighed moved by the vows from both of the men. Wolfram picked up his ring for Yuuri and slid it onto his finger.

Yuuri pulled Wolfram into his arms and kissed him gently on the mouth wrapping his tongue around Wolfram's and entwining them together. They couldn't hear the cheering and clapping from the people watching. They were lost in their own little worlds of each other.

When they finally broke apart Yuuri gripped Wolfram's hand tightly. They looked perfect together, and they couldn't help but smile at the thought that they would be with the other forever.

A/N: little shorter than I wanted. But it came relatively faster than I thought to. I'm not sure where to take it from here so there you go killer princess a one shot turned four chapters. All for you :P if anyone has any other ideas that they would like me to write PM them to me and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
